yolijafandomcom-20200213-history
Assent of Gods: Glossary
A full glossary for the Assent of Gods series. This an extension of the glossary found in the first book, Resonant Crack, that (will soon include) pronunciations using the the International Phonetic Alphabet. (For more information on that, please see the International Phonetic Association website) For an English IPA key, see this wikipedia article ˈˌ Words in Nímar are denoted by an N. Words in Rasca are denoted by an R. Words in Common are denoted by a C. Words in Alaxi are denoted by a X. Words in Kareil are denoted by a K. Words in Mysa are denoted by an M. Words in A!ok are denoted by an !. Abaro: /əˈbaro/ ! Captain of the third DSA Squadron. Agríar: /a-grí-ar/ N The peoples descended from Brúmíer and Vesper. Amháin: /am-heín/ C A Terran born philosopher and poet in the Second Age. Ardesh: /ar-desh/ N A general during the Scaled War. Ardún: /ar-dún/ N A cilyndrical world sitting in the plain between Rax and Terra. It is home to the Myrian Empire and five of the nine races. Asant: /a-sant/ C A common surname for Terran born mages. Asotca: /a-sot-ca/ N A prominent name in the noble class of the Forth Age. Ázren: /áz-ren/ N A Nímar word that means “to come before”. It refers to those mages who lived during the Dark Wars. Brúmíer: /brú-mí-er/ N A fish like humanoid. They live in the kingdom of Búandish on Ardún, a province under Myria. Búandish: /búan-dish/ N The mostly underwater nation, home to the Brúmíer. Calliope: /cu-lí-o-pí/ C A high school friend of Lester’s. Cargen: /car-gen/ N The second season in the Myrian calendar. cherson: /cher-son/ N A large aggregate berry native to Terra and parts of Ardún. Chi`ma: /chí-ma/ X An old librarian in the Hall of Stones Alaxi: /a-lak-zí/ X The language spoken by the Kel and Urd tribes of Ardún. Much of it is adopted from Kareil chiti: /chi-tí/ X A game inspired be the Kel and Urd tribes and named after their language. conycosm: /kan-u-ca-zum/ C A psi spell that creates a window into the mind. It can be used as a form of communication over long distances. Creía: /kreí-u/ R The capital of the Myrian Empire. crottle: /kra-tl/ C A lichen found on all three worlds and used to make ink, often used as a magical medium for spells. cryomancer: /kraí-o-man-sur/ C An elemental mage who uses the power of ice magic. dákanite: /dák-u-naít/ C Knights that work for the Church of the Sonreí`í. Dontálon: /don-tál-on/ M The first language to be spoken aloud. Nímar uses many Dontálon runes. Dremor: /drem-or/ M One of the two Meir races. They are magical beings that live in the kingdom of Ziaer on Rax. DSA: /dí, es, eí/ C The Division of Special Acquisitions was created to search out and procure magical artifacts and people. Eprix: /e-priks/ R A reptilian equine beast of burden with six legs. It is a carnivore. Eren: /er-en/ M A common girl’s name in Jenquí. Erton: /er-ton/ N The northernmost region in Myria, situated in the Northern Province. Gord`jahera: /gord-ja-her-a/ N A high security prison beneath Creía. Halak: /ha-lak/ N An uncommon boy’s name in the Myrian Inner cities. Halakar: /ha-la-kar/ N A terrorist organization on both Ardún and Terra. hundozade: /hun-duz-eíd/ Husket: /hus-ket/ R A bear like humanoid. They live in the kingdom of Roddo on Ardún, a province under the Myrian Empire. husketorus: /hus-ke-tor-us/ C A beast created when a human, Meir, or Korgan has Husket blood introduced into their system. Jénqui: /zheín-kwí/ M A vibrant land on Terra, home to the Lequi. It is ruled by Queen Selenia. Kaíon: /kaí-on/ N A Myrian weapon. Kaleon: /keí-lí-an/ R A popular boy’s name in the Suterran tribes of Ardún. Karkinate: /kar-ki-kon-eít/ C One of the thirteen mage guilds in Myria. It is the eleventh most powerful of the guilds. katchí: /ka-tchí/ N A card game played on all three worlds, popular for betting. Kikyr: /ki-kír/ R An uncommon surname on Ardún. Korgan: /kor-gan/ K A powerful mage race. They live secluded on Rax. Kronían: /kron-ían/ N A bird-like humanoid. They live in the kingdom of Phezh on Ardún, a province under the Myrian Empire. kronk: /krank/ R The Myrian currency Ledon: /le-don/ N A reptilian-like humanoid. They live in the kingdom of Kon on Ardún, a province under the Myrian Empire. Lequi: /le-kwí/ C One of the two Meir races. Magical beings that live in the kingdom of Jénqui on Terra. Matar: /ma-tar/ N A mysterious wizard from the Second Age. Meir: /meír/ C The collective term used for beings that are born from magical heritage. They have increased life span, health, and magical capability. Merlinus: /mur-lin-us/ C The second in command of a mage guild, under the Guild Master. Mittel: /mi-tel/ R The first season of the Myrian calander. Myria: /mír-í-u/ R The largest kingdom in the three worlds. It is in control of most of Ardún, including the kingdoms of the five races. Mysa: /mi-su/ C The name for the language of the Lequi, given by the Terrans. Nímar: /ní-mar/ N The oldest developed language, it was spread over the three worlds by the Old Kingdom long before Myria or the five nations existed. Opin: /o-pin/ N A legendary wizard and Archmage of the Myrian empire during the First Age. Peridwin: /per-i-dwin/ C An unpopular boy’s name on Terra. pezeí: /pe-zeí/ N An Ardúnan instrument consisting of a paddle, a string, and a stick. Phezh: /fezh/ X Home of the Kronían and the Royal Myrian Mint. Rasca: /ra-sku/ R One of the few languages to live through the domination of the Old Kingdom, Rasca is spoken by the Kronían, Brúmíer, and Vesper along with Nímar and Common. Rasca is prevalent throughout the history Myria and Phezh, though less so in that of Búandish and Enro. rüknoí: /rük-noí/ N A sour but savoury soup made from the plain rüknoí, a bovine-like omnivorous animal with feathers and tusks. Samsahalin: /sám-su-hal-in/ C A character in the writings of Calnore Amháin. Sarudan: /sa-rú-dán/ C A popular boy’s name on the Myrian Terraces. Suterran: /sú-ter-an/ C The name used to describe humans who are native to Ardún. syc: /sik/ R A crystal that can store magical energy. sycyic: /sik-í-ik/ R A magical metal like alloy. tagrik: /ta-grik/ N A human-like beast that absorbs magic to survive, often in the form of blood. Troten: /tro-ten/ N A title given to those who are believed to be lesser gods. Historically the practice was popularized by the Dragon Troten before the Dark Ages. Vesper: /ves-per/ N An insect-like race. They live in the kingdom of Enro on Ardún, a province under the Myrian Empire. Vrejaen: /vreí-zheín/ R The surname of a long line of powerful mages. Wyh: /wi/ M A bloodmage acquired by the Terran Corp DSA. Ziaer: /zaí-er/ R A massive city-nation on Rax, home to the Dremor. Nímar Words and Phrases: -Aíkrid alfderrad o ba Brast /aí-krid, alf-der-rad, fo, shú, brast/ Please (explative) me to Brast -Aíkrid, íva /aí-krid, í-va/ You are welcome, young one -Bakaar /ba-ka~r/ Sleep -Kedrasad reí cheíkor /ked-ra-sad, reí, cheí-kor/ Wall this space -Kedras, onú /ked-ras, o-nú/ Wall, wrap -Kíið /kí-ith/ To cut -Kolset /kol-set/ Cool -Lo aígád laí, patpa /lo, aí-gád, laí, pat-pa/ I thank you, old one -Sikth /si-kth/ To pierce -Boún /bo-ún/ To shield -Nayeta /na-ye-ta/ Magic vision -Nur shakedr /nr, sha-ked-r/ Ice prison -Warazrad /war-az-rad/ Raise -Yena /ye-na/ Grow List of Dontálon Runes: Apotro: /a-po-tro/ The rune for opening. Frágen: /frág-en/ The rune for explosions. Frít: /frí-t/ The rune for wind. Hítak: /hí-tak/ The rune for fire. Igomar: /i-go-mar/ The rune for absorption. Kútriž: /kú-triž/ The rune for brokenness. Lepríŋ: /le-priŋ/ The rune for healing. Nr: /nr/ The rune for ice. Meneíd: /me-neíd/ The rune for light Category:Books